Down a rabbit hole
by lazysleep
Summary: A Quarian not on his pilgrimage, no longer part of the fleet, and Turian gone AWOL. These two close friends get dragged into a dark organization where they come across dangerous foes, pushed into suicidal situations and forced to make choices that affect millions. Story will focus on OCs(OC request are being taken) and take place during ME2, small cameos of main cast. R


He waited at C-sec, impatiently tapping his foot on the metal floor constantly checking his omni-tool for a message or the time.

22:23

"Where is he?"

He paced around.

_"__He's 38 minutes late, I'll give him five more minutes before going after him."_ He thought to himself.

He wore simple Quarian military standard armor, white with an orange pattern, visor and female hood ornament; scuffed and dirty. Although he knew more in the knowledge department , he was familiar with a combat pistol, as had come across many dangers in his explorations, his armor proof of these rare moments.

His omni-tool went off, a sudden vibration in his arm and the orange holographic display appeared before him, the orange light reflecting off his helmet's visor .

"About time you reported in."

"I got held up." The voice said with a flanging effect, part of it's charm. It was followed by an explosion in the background.

It was then the Quarian noticed C-sec units responding to some crisis, squads gearing up and readying weapons.

A sigh escaped his lips and passed through his helmet's audio.

"It was a simple pick up, how'd it go boom?"

The voice over his omni-tool gave off a chuckle. "A Krogan wanted it as well, he didn't find it all that amusing that you were getting it, Napeel."

Napeel laughed, "I assume you didn't find it amusing when he threatened you, did you Joss?"

"About as much as him enjoying me blowing his kneecaps off. After that, his gang didn't want me to be alive much. Not many of them alive now," Napeel heard a gun shot. "Scratch that, none alive now."

"They were bad guys right?" Napeel asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I said Korgan, didn't I?" Joss asked.

"I know, I know. I just don't want anyone innocent dying because of me."

"You've always been an asshole with a 't I count as innocent and I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." Joss teased.

"If an angry Krogan could even get you, I'd been killed years ago. " Napeel replied.

"How many times have I saved your ass? I feel like it's pushing to the third digits."

"Anyway, you should get away from there, C-sec is going to be crawling all over that place in about five minutes. "

"Already heading towards a transport terminal. Be there in ten. What's in the package anyway?"

"A map of planets with some ruins of old colonies. "

"Ah, that's right, the old ruined colonies. Why do we need this again?"

"I'll tell you over a drink."

"I'll hold you to that."

A vibration shook his arm. An indication of another incoming message. He looked at the caller.

"Joss I need to call you back." He hung up before Joss could finish asking about the sudden need.

"Hello Soulless, " He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Napeel. I see you still have your sense of humor. "

"It keeps me entertained. What do I have the pleasure of this call for? You normally don't respond to mine."

"Well yours are mostly trying to start something. "

"I like to think they're more along the lines of trying to end a conversation properly. You know, since you tend to ask random questions like what is the best way to break into purgatory , then hanging up after I answer. "

"Not true, I also sometimes ask how were your trips and not answer you back."

"It's been a few weeks since you asked about trusty dealers in omega. Thought you died. Was gonna send your twin flowers."

" How sweet. I need your help."

" Can't give you advice now Dy, busy."

Napeel, waved Joss over as he got off the transport. The Turian gave a small nod as he walked across the room, a small metal container in his hands.

"Aww, I graduated to a name in this conversation. But simple advice won't cut it. I need you and Joss off the citadel."

He tensed up and scanned the room, Joss sensing his discomfort did the same.

Napeel started typing quickly into his omni-tool, trying to trace the call.

"How'd you know-"

She cut him off.

"You're gonna get surrounded as soon as you get to your ship, please don't fight any of them. Just go with it. Please."

"Soulless, why?" He slightly stretched out the 'why'.

"Just like that it's back." She gave a dark chuckle. "But I can't explain now, no time. You won't be harmed, not if you cooperate. Do and this I'll find you once you arrive."

"Arrive where?" Napeel waited, but no response.

"Soulless? "

"I got to go. Keelah please, you have to do this, lives are on the line. Remember, play ball."

The call ended.

Joss looked down at him, asking what without actually asking.

Napeel let out a sigh and shook his head , "Let's go get your drink."

* * *

As they made their way lower to the wards, Joss went into full detail about the firefight.

"So there I was waiting for the shopkeeper to come back, when I heard the gunshot. So I naturally hop over the counter and head to the back room, there I see the dead Salarian; the shopkeeper. I rush out the back and almost get my head blown off by some human merc. But me being me ducks, as the shotgun round passes over me, I rush the guy and disarm him. " He reenacted the struggle.

"He was just a human so it ended pretty quickly. But then the Krogan charges at me, yelling something I didn't really hear. My reflexes kick in and aim the shotgun and boom, blew out one of kneecaps. He falls and starts cursing me, asking if I knew who he was, the usual. I threaten him, asking what happen. He doesn't speak, I shoot, he talks. "

Napeel phased out Joss and thought over the conversation with Soulless.

As the two made their way inside the bar and order their drinks Napeel recapped the call to Joss.

Joss listened with his eyes closed, drinking a shot waiting patiently for Napeel to finish.

Joss downed another shot, his fifth. Napeel was still on his first, gingerly drinking through a straw.

The two sat in a moment of silence, a contradiction to loud setting, before Joss spoke.

"So what do we do? "

Napeel shrugged. "It's not something I can just force you to follow me into, you decide."

Joss briefly thought it over.

"I'm game for whatever, although I'd prefer if we didn't get involved with whatever crap Soulless got involved in. She tends to piss off a lot of people you don't want to piss off. But I do like to participate in gun fights, so it's a win-win for me. There is also the part 'bout lives being in danger."

Napeel let out a sigh. "I feel I'm gonna get the butt of a rifle bashed in my face."

"Don't you mean helmet?" Joss said.

They both laughed.

* * *

They headed towards their small ship, eager to skip past this part.

As they approached the docking bay, a dozen armed mercs surrounded them.

They encircled the two, rifles aimed at their chest.

Napeel put his hands up in a surrendering motion, Joss forcefully put Napeel's arms back down, shaking is head all the while.

"I swear I don't know what's more humiliating, surrendering to group of mercs without a Krogan or surrendering with you."

Napeel turned to face him, causing the group of armed individuals to tense up.

"What does that mean?"

Joss mocked Napeel, throwing his hands in the air, over dramatically shacking and cowering.

He stopped an stood back straight.

Napeel stared at him, his eyes glowing orbs.

"Really? What about the time in omega?"

"Oh you mean when you hide behind cover and shot four measly bullets, totally a badass."

The armed goons exchange looks and the ones aimed at Napeel lowered their rifles.

Napeel did a slow turn around at their action. "Oh come on!"

Joss laughed.

"I meant the time I saved you from Aria T'Loak."

This caused all the goons to turn their attention to Napeel, ignoring Joss.

"Please, you reasoned with her. Stop trying to imply you have some...some...what do Quatrains have anyway?"

The goons turned their attention back to Joss, who bore a grin.

"What about the-" "Shut up, before I break that mask of yours!"

Napeel was cut off by a deep gruff voice.

A massive Koran approached them, his palette green and scared from countless battles.

"Oh. Maybe this isn't so bad." Joss chirped.


End file.
